Ruby part: Kane's
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok this is about my oc Ruby Fire going along on a few adventure's with the Kane's! Check it out before you bash it no reporting don't like don't read! I own nothing!


**Yo XD me no own anything! I would like to thank my followers!**

* * *

Hello it's Ruby again and I'm with the Kane's this time, let's started with. I was walking around looking at the river, I stared as blue fire ran across it to a big house. I found this amusing I never actually met the Kane's just heard about them in the nome's, I stole spell's from they didn't know that though. I had a letter with me for the place so I started walking across the water. I knocked on the door I heard a few noise's that amused me to no end. Finally a girl with purple and blond hair opened the door.

''I got this letter, sorry about not coming sooner.'' I stated handing it to her.

She scanned it and let me in grinning, I smiled lightly tapping my wand.

''Follow me then!'' Sadie said over her shoulder. ''Hay Carter, Walt we got a new one!'' Sadie called making me snicker at their dumbfounded looks.

''I'm Ruby nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of thing's about you Kane's...'' I said they frowned.

''You have?'' Carter sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

''Ya they said you're crazy!'' I stated they frowned. ''It's nice to know I'm not the only crazy in the world!'' I said finally fake tears.

''What?'' Was there reply.

''I've been training in all sort's of magic, god's too though must say there not my favorite.'' I stated. ''There mostly bald or have head's that weird me out! Though the demon's are even worse.'' I stated seeing Bast.

''So you came why?'' Carter asked still not understanding.

''I go around learning magic I thought you guy's would be fun! Though I doubt any of the gods or Goddesses would pick me.'' I giggled grinning making them sweat drop. ''I want to help you.'' I said slowly chuckling.

''Oh that a new one.'' Sadie stated making me laugh.

''Well the end of the world would put a damper on my life now wouldn't it?'' I stated chuckling.

''Then why don't you join the Nome's?'' Walt questioned suspicious.

''Let's just say I _find_ a lot of spell's that shouldn't be found in vary high security.'' I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly making them stare.

''Your a thief?'' Sadie stated more then asked.

''It's mostly stuff that would kill me if spoken wrong I don't see why they should care, when the one who cast the spell know's what's at stake.'' I said frowning. ''I have a bad thing for rule's, and Bast I'm surprised you don't remember me.'' I said mild surprise on my face.

The cat Goddess looked at me with narrowed eye's and recoiled, I grinned slightly amused.

''Last name?'' Bast wondered making me grin.

''Fire.'' That simple word made her jump and hid behind a desk.

''Bast what's the mater?'' Sadie asked worried.

''Your that mortal that learned all of the God's name's and, you can learn human and demon name's just by looking at them same for a new god!'' Bast said pointing making them stare wide eyed at me.

''Yes and guess what!'' I questioned grinning.

''What?'' Sadie asked still in shock.

''I'm on your side!'' I stated smiling.

''Wait you know his name you could just command him to back down!'' Sadie said making me chuckle.

''I'm not going to make it that easy, you need to get the sun god and on the finale day I'll be there, see you in a few months or so.'' I stated laughing at there face's.

''What then you're here why?'' Carter questioned glaring.

''To watch and make sure you're alive, I'll be with you the last few day's.'' I said leaving. ''Bast if there's anything you gods should know by now, it's that I never go back on my word.'' I stated about to exit when a hand was on my shoulder.

It was Bast and she looked at me with fire in her eye's.

''I Bast will never for get this.'' Bast said making me smirk.

''I'm using other means to get him... Word of advise shadows are most useful in a fight such as this.'' I said leaving.

''Bast what was that about?'' Sadie asked.

''She's a complex person but she'll never go back on her word.'' Bast said smiling slightly at the memory.

Back with me your wonder full host Ruby!

I was walking a round the first Nome trying to hide my glee about my new knowledge. My duel eye's were sparkling with happiness, Amos Kane walked up to me making me smile.

''Hello Chief.'' I greeted grinning.

''Hello Miss.'' Amos greeted amused.

''Is there something you wanted Chief?'' I questioned looking up eye's smiling.

''Yes it seem's that someone broke in to the spell room for of limit's.'' Amos said I couldn't help grinning even more.

''Oh that's to bad I was hoping it wasn't.'' I sighed chuckling slightly.

''I can't let this go, some of those where deadly.'' Amos said frowning.

''To the caster other spell's to attack aren't put in the same volt, everyone wasn't to learn magic to help or hurt other people not themselves but a spell that hurt's the caster is locked away and not burned, why?'' I asked. ''I love learning is it wrong? Is it wrong to want to know who to save someone even if it costs your life?'' I questioned again.

''It's the law.'' Amos stated frowning more.

''It's not a real law just your group's law. The fact I didn't steal anything and the fact that I read it all before you could catch me, should be put as your loss and really I don't want to hurt Sadie and Carter's uncal that wouldn't help them trust me.'' I grinned.

''You know them?'' Amos asked faltering giving me enof time to get away.

I chuckled as I landed next to Thoth's Pyramid. I snuck in and started reading in his library, the god himself found her neck high in books.

''Who are you?'' Thoth asked finding her strange.

''A girl.'' I said making him glare slightly making me giggle. ''Ruby Fire, I had to check out your library.'' Thoth looked at me in mild fear. ''I never though god's would fear me when I started reading but I guess Beggars can't be choosers.'' I said chcukling lightly making him stare for a bit then sit down.

''How long have you been here?'' Thoth asked thinking back to the message's Amos, Carter and Sadie sent.

''I heard the messages, I almost burst out laughing at what Amos said!'' I laughed grinning madly. ''You being the god of learning and all should understand my need to learn. I even read that book 'Book Of Thoth' I put it back after though.'' I stated making him sweat.

''Then you know about...'' Thoth trailed of making me smirk.

''I do but that can wait they'll be looking for the info later after giving them a hard time tell them to get the guy who has your book. Don't tell them about the fact I already know.'' I said. ''I have a plan of my own it's crazy and it's a 50/50 chance but it's better than all of the god's going bye, bye when you all just got here.'' I said.

''What is the plan?'' Thoth asked being the god of learning and all.

''That'll have to wait till it hapin's, I just need your help is all.'' I said. ''I need a few lost book's that only you can point me in the right place to look.'' I said looking in his eye's.

''I could blast you, you do know that right?'' Thoth asked making me laugh. He looked at me strangely.

''Do you really think you where scared of me for no reason?'' I asked raised eye-brow making him stare. ''I make you god's mad all the time and yet here I am.'' I stated going back to the book on ice spell's.

I saw him get up and leave I didn't say anything, after a few moment's he came back with some water and what looked like aspirin.

''You seem to have a headache I can tell.'' Thoth said I did have a headache.

''Thanks didn't thing you'd care if you had noticed.'' I said mildly surprised reading the back of the box. ''Ah these thing's don't make me sleepy to week just get the headache to stop.'' I stated popping two in my mouth and drinking the water.

''You didn't even think of it being poison.'' Thoth said mildly annoyed.

''I'm on a friendly visit though you might not see it that way, no one under stand's even when I tell them that magic is magic.'' I sighed. ''It's all about how you use it magic isn't evil or good you can't have a healing magic with out an attack magic.'' I sighed.

''Not meany get that do they?'' Thoth stated more then asked.

''Nop not meany get that one can not be here with out the other.'' I sighed. ''And not meany like spell's that could kill the caster.'' I added annoyed. ''It's simple if the caster want's to risk it then let them it's not there problem unless it'll end the world or something like that.'' We debated this before I had to leave.

The next day I was following Sadie out of boredom. When the Baboon god and whatever she was again attacked I helped her out and we got in the limo. I laughed a bit when the two got 'boo'd' and seeing Carter and Walt get in they didn't see me for a moment.

''What's up?'' I asked making them jump.

''Umm... Ruby how?'' Carter asked.

''I was on the trail of a hidden archive Thoth pointed me here, I was just just got done reading when I saw Sadie and was bored, so following her was bound to give excitement.'' I answered grinning.

They stared at me like I was a crazy person. Then seeming to realize they where staring they looked away the boy's blushing a bit.

''Oh blushing are we?'' I asked they turned beet red making me giggle. ''Sadie just so you know I'm not interested in dating.'' I said at her death glare making her stare then grin.

''Why?'' She found her self asking.

''To much drama.'' I said shrugging making her giggle at that.

''Your strange.'' Sadie stated making me smirk.

''I do try.'' I said she laughed. ''I don't really have any grudge ageist the gods, unless they hurt someone I care about, then well that can't really hapin since I don't really have anyone.'' I said they frowned. ''I remind you it would be a bummer if the world got drowned in a sea of chaos. A little chaos is good but end less is bad.''

''What am I chop liver?'' Bas asked making me grin.

We talked and I left with Carter and Sadie not having anything better to do. We saw the seen where the demon was tortured brutally, I heard set's name _Evil Day _I grinned at that. When we set him free he got his name from Sadie back. But turned to me at the last moment just seeing me.

''Hi.'' I said shortly making him take a step back.

''Ruby Fire, haven't seen you sense you stole my sword.'' He said surprised and mildly annoyed making me smirk.

''That was a good one you through fire for weeks!'' I laughed he glared.

''Angering the gods is a bad move.'' Set stated.

''You might be right, to bad it's just so much fun I just can't stop.'' I stated laughing, he grinned madly.

''Never met a mortal that would say that to a gods face before that one guy a long time ago.'' Set said smirking.

''Oh that guy that died but escaped the judgement of Osiris? I'd like to meet him some time.'' I grinned, he smirked.

Before he could say more a gun shot grazed my arm I jumped in the limo. We speed off my arm still bleeding a bit.

''Ruby your bleed are you ok?'' Carter asked I waved him of and did a healing spell.

We then rush out of there and head to Egypt I didn't go with either I just wanted a lift they didn't mind. I was in a lost archive reading when a few weapon's caught my eye. They were cool swords , and staves, wands and other thing's. I checked to make sure they're not cursed then placed them all in hammer space. I then started reading by time I got five books left Walt sent me a messing with the link charm he gave me, can only be used once.

'_Ruby meet us where going back!_' I took the last five with me and got out of there. I walked to their magic energy, by time I got there I was reading the third book. I got to there meeting place and after greeting's we left, now going down the duat in the sun boat, we got to the old timer's place talked to the hippo.

After that I got to meet there dad and the moon god I watched the game, Bas lost and Sadie looked about to cry. We ended up coming out with the sun god Ra, it amused me a bit. After helping fight and watching the old god sit on his throne.

''Your leaving?'' Sadie asked.

''I'll be back, remember I have a plan if it back fire's, it'll at least give you more time for the spell.'' I said before leaving.

I left to put the books back since I was done with them. After a few months I showed up on next to them in the duat they where about to get the ghost.

''Ruby!'' They jumped

''That was my name last time I checked.'' I stated they stared before grinning.

We entered the place the guy we were looking for came in. Setne was his name and he came with words of power to keep him in check and the guards were blocking my view, he had pink cloth I smirked at that.

''Lord Osiris, all this fuss for me? You shouldn't have.'' Osiris didn't say anything but I had to stop a snicker.

His seemed to catch that and grinned. ''Setne, also known as Prince-'' I cut the guy of.

''Oh come on don't call him that! You're going to give me nightmare's!'' I stated Setne and the guy glared but Setne still found it amusing.

''Well I agree that's ancient history, right there!'' Setne said.

The guy who had been talking his case huffed.

''You stand accused of heinous crimes! You have blasphemed against the gods for thousand and ninety-two time.'' he said but was cut of again.

''Ninety-one, that crack at lord Horus-that was just a misunderstanding.'' He winked at Carter. ''Am I right pal?'' He asked making me grin.

''I think they mixed up mine with yours, see I in salted Isis about that little rule about the dog-boy and Sadie problem, and most of the other gods while I was at it.'' I smirked as Sadie looked shocked.

''That was you? She ranted about that for hours!'' Sadie stated I grinned, Setne looked a bit surprised.

''Oh your right it say's Ruby Fire are mistake.'' The guy with the file said.

''You have used magic for evil purposes, including twenty-three murders-'' Cut of again.

''Self-defense!'' Setne tried to spread his hands but the pink cloth stopped him.

''-Including one incident where you where paid to kill with magic-'' cut again.

''That was self-defense for my employer.'' He said.

''Wow that's more than I can say, mine probably has killed Kronos because I felt like it.'' I commented.

''Huh?'' Sadie asked.

''The Greek gods a varying on the Egyptian gods, the Titan Zeusy, Hades and my dad that would be Poseidon the sea god there dad my grampa, anyway I killed him to stop world-war three that and I didn't want to bother with shutting him in there version of hell for gods/titans.'' I took a moment to breath then started again. ''Anyway I killed him out of laziness, the Greeks are scared of me and tried to blast me but it didn't work out that way. Then they wanted me to become a goddess but I declined.'' I explained they all looked at me like I was crazy.

''What so your half-Greek god?'' Sadie asked.

''Ya that's the gist's of it, anyway before you let pouchy over there eat his heart, we need him to get a book so you can let us have custody.'' I sighed.

After a lot of convincing there dad let them take him. We took him on the boat Sadie and Walt going to learn the shadow and I stayed with Carter and Setne as well as Zai. I watched at Setne inert upped Carter and Snickered. I watched Zia and Setne leave and Set pop next to Carter I jumped down after watching the stuff about Amos and there warning's I walked up before he could leave.

''What's up Set?'' I asked he turned to me and smirked.

''The sky.'' Set stated making me grin.

''Nop the sun nice try though.'' I said smirking.

After that I a hippo tried to kill us and Hapi saved us I didn't need saving I was saving my strength.

''Carter Kane my I present my old friend Hapi!'' Setne said nodding at the big blue guy.

''Hi.'' Hapi waved.

''Hapi?'' Carter asked.

''Why, yes, I am happy!'' Hapi beamed. ''I'm always happy because i'm Hapi! Are you happy?'' Carter look at Setne who found this amusing, ok I'm gilty I found it amusing to I snickered a few time's.

''Hapi god of the Nile, along with other duties, Hapi is the provider of bountiful harvests and all good things, and so he is always-'' Setne was stopped by.

''Happy.'' Carter guessed.

''Dose he have to be so big?'' Zia asked looking up at Hapi.

The god laughed and shrank down to human form. But the crazy smile was still there.

''So! anything else I can do for you kids?'' Hapi asked. ''It's been centuries since anybody summoned me. Since they built that stupid dam, the Nile doesn't flood every year like it used to. Nobody depends on me any more. I could _kill_ those mortal's!'' He said this with a smile as if he'd suggested bringing them cookies, I snickered next to Setne.

''Actually, yes, see Setne suggested I summon to deal with the hippo, but-'' Carter said but Hapi.

''Oh, Setne!'' Hapi chuckled and pushed the ghost playfully. ''I _hate_ this guy. Absolutely despise him! He's the only magician next to Ruby there that knows my secret name. Ha!'' I grinned.

''It was nothing really. And I gotta say, you came in handy many times back in the old day's.'' Setne shrugged.

''Ha, ha!'' Hapi's smile became painfully wide. ''I'd love to rip off your arm's and leg's, Setne. That would be amazing!'' Setne's face stayed calm but moved away.

''Be are guest! Just put him back to gether!'' I said Setne looked at me in horror.

After Hapi had his happy time torturing Setne for a moment he came back with Setne he was glaring at me but I just grinned.

''Um anyway, we're on a quest. We need to find this magic book to defeat Apophis. Setne was leading us to the ruins of Memphis, but now our boat is busted do you think-'' Carter was cut off again.

''Oh! The world is going to end tomorrow I forgot!'' Hapi said clapping his hands.

''Right... So, if Setne told you exactly where we were going, could you take us there?'' Carter said.

''If he wont tell you you can rip his limb's of again!'' I added making Setne glare.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Hi R&R! If you liked!**


End file.
